Dennis Richards
Dennis Richards is a US Marshall that is also a member of Michael's Battalion that assists the organization and their angelic allies whenever he can. He currently is involved with Victor Morales' plan to destroy the Winchesters from top to bottom in order to both avenge Logan Donovan and prevent them from causing more chaos on Earth. 'Background' Not much is known from his family life but that he was an only child and is currently separated from his wife but they do share a three year old daughter. Dennis Richards was recruited into the Battalion through connections made by Logan Donovan's list of contacts. His own connections with the government are a mighty asset in the collection of information and resources within the Battalion and the Powers. Season 9 Dennis had been called by Daniel Leonard to help him and Jedediah track the Winchesters when their car had been bugged with a tracker by Agent Donovan. He supplied them an operations van from the federal lot to help them. When they tracked the Winchesters to a case involving the renegade angel Barachiel he helped the Power Jedediah to capture and stop her from causing local people to kill in personal pursuits of vigilante justice against those that were wronging them. The Winchesters soon stumbled on them and they were forced to retreat when Holy fire had been thrown and injured Jedediah. Sam and Dean tried to run the plates of the van he brought but because of where Dennis got the van, it caused them to flee. Dennis soon had to return to his federal duties and couldn't keep helping Daniel Leonard try to find the Men of Letters Bunker. The next time he was called to action was in helping the angel Ezekiel recruit angels in a pacifist faction called the Penitence into joining their side. He along with Phillip Dawson hoped to help them see that they could still live and work alongside the humans for a noble goal and succeeded in helping the angel convert them. The preparations for the ritual to free Michael was impending and Dennis assisted Jedediah in getting everything secured and ready on the human side of things. He pulled strings to arrange transportation for The Powers and Daniel to arrive at the site. He was there at Stull Cemetery to welcome them all and he was thanked by Joseph personally for all the strings he pulled to get them all there quietly and securely. He was present at the ritual with the rest of the gathered Battalion and Angels as they watched Daniel perform it. When it was done, Abel called out for all the humans to avert their eyes which Dennis did along with covering his ears when Michael came out of the Cage. When it was safe he glimpsed in awe to the sight of Michael and his golden fire-like wings. Season 10 The time after the ritual, Dennis had come to learn that Logan had been killed by Dean Winchester along with other Battalion members and even a few angels. Victor Morales proposed to reign in and strike back not only against the Winchesters but all other hunters as well. Dennis agreed and joined him on this new crusade. He used a contact of his to hack into Dean's taken phone to be able to get the contact information of Dean's network of hunters. They were able to locate and capture five hunters such as Jeremy Cates. At first, Dennis believed that taking action against other hunters besides the Winchesters was unnecessary but Victor argued that it was necessary as they weren't the first to try and stop the Winchesters. He also pointed out that they couldn't risk any of the hunters to follow in their footsteps and had to prematurely stop them from doing more harm to the efforts of Daniel and the angels. Dennis agreed and pressed that they had to accelerate their plan. He along with Phillip Dawson and Riley Ackerman gathered the hunters they had taken into custody and waited for Victor who arrived with Cates. There, they told the hunters that they gathered them there to offer a deal. They would let the hunters go, and even offer protection, if they didn't involve themselves in matters of demons or angels any longer. If not, they would their connections and arrange for the hunters to be locked up and never released again. They also told them that they wanted them to help them track the Winchesters so that they could finally stop them. The hunters were all resistant to the proposal until they heard the in depth story of the brothers' activities and even the recent situation with Dean becoming a demon due to the Mark of Cain. After that, they decided to accept the Battalion's offer. Category:Fanon Characters Category:The End (Again) series Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Human Category:Season 10 Characters